Untitled II
by one-bakaneko-piece
Summary: Franky et Robin subissent une attaque de la part de pirates alors qu'il garde le bateau. L'un d'eux se retrouve blessé...


Résumé : Franky et Robin subissent une attaque de la part de pirates alors qu'il garde le bateau. L'un d'eux se retrouve blessé...

Rang : M (présence d'un micro lemon à la fin)

Disclaimer : non les persos de one piece ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas) ils sont à Eiichiro Oda sama *w*

* * *

Le soleil battait son plein sur le Thousand Sunny, tout l'équipage s'occupait de ses petites affaires : Usopp, Luffy et Chopper pêchaient, Zoro s'entrainait pendant que Sanji draguait Nami qui bronzait, Robin lisait un livre accoudé a la rambarde et Franky bricolait encore une de ses machines dont lui seul avait le secret. Tout allait à merveille. Tout ? Pas vraiment, Nami regardait Robin une lueur amusée dans le regard, celle-ci n'avait pas tourné une seule page de son livre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et semblait rêvasser. La rouquine se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de l'archéologue, la jeune femme âgée de vingt huit ans ne bougeait pas, les yeux dans le vague et ce n'est que lorsque la navigatrice lui retira le livre des mains que celle-ci réagit.

_Nami ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

_C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, tu as l'air complètement ailleurs à quoi est ce que tu penses, dit la rousse avec un sourire espiègle.

Robin répondit sans pour autant exprimer aucune émotion :

_ A rien de bien particulier, ne t'en fait pas.  
Un sourire de façade illumina le visage de la brune, la navigatrice repartit donc en direction de sa chaise longue et fut accueillie pas un Sanji virevoltant, les yeux en cœur et lui promettant un amour éternel et sans faille. Comme il le promettait à toutes les femmes qui croisaient sa route en fait.

Robin referma son livre et partit en direction de la bibliothèque pour le ranger. Une fois là bas, elle entreprit de trouver un ouvrage qu'elle n'avait pas lu. En vain, elle connaissait tous les écrits présents ici et c'est avec un petit soupir déçu qu'elle partie se faire un café pour le boire à l'aquarium.

Ces derniers temps elle était préoccupée, enfin... ''Préoccupée'' elle l'était toujours un petit peu mais là c'était beaucoup plus fort qu'a l'accoutumer. Ses pensées étaient sans cesse tournées vers lui. Au début elle avait mis ça sur le compte des derniers évènements ayant eu lieu à Enies Lobby puis sur le fait qu'il avait rejoins l'équipage. Cependant plus le temps passait et plus ses certitudes se renforçaient. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse du charpentier de l'équipage au chapeau de paille !

Elle bu une gorgée du liquide chaud et replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Sa rencontre inopinée avec Cuti Flam ou plutôt Franky, le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air de prêter attention aux rumeurs circulant à son sujet, le moment où il l'avait retenue dans sa chute et surtout le fait qu'il l'aie protégée lorsque les officiers de la marine tiraient sur elle.

Pendant ce temps Franky bricolait mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'y était plus. Trop occupé à réfléchir aux choix qu'il avait dû faire. A ses frères et sœurs qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui de même que son passé. Il poussa un profond soupir et rangea les plans inachevés d'engins futuristes. Alors qu'il se levait Franky entendit son capitaine s'époumoner.

_GENIALE UNE ILE ! VENEZ TOUS VOIR !

Au moins le comportement de Luffy lui rappelait celui de la Franky family. Aussi le charpentier du chapeau de paille alla voir de quoi il en retournait. En chemin vers le pont il croisa Robin, la salua et se sentit extrêmement bizarre. Il accéléra le pas prétextant vouloir rattraper Luffy et laissa l'archéologue aux milieux des couloirs. Le cyborg ne se rendit donc pas compte de la mine quelque peu attristée de la brune.

_OY ! Franky regarde une île, une île !

_Calme toi espèce de sombre crétin on la voit ton île, répondit Nami en frappant sur la tête de son capitaine, qui, sous le coup de l'impact s'était recroquevillé.

_Aïe ! Mais euh !

_Luffy ne contredit pas Nami chérie veux tu !

_ Chopper savais-tu qu'il existait sur cette mer une île du nom de Usopp land, mentit le snipper du navire.

_C...C'est vrai ?

_Chopper arrête de toujours croire ce que cet imbécile raconte, dit Zoro dans un bâillement.

Alors que tout l'équipage commençait à entrer en effervescence Robin s'approcha du groupe. Sanji fut le premier à la remarquer :

_Ma Robin d'amour est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas je vais très bien dis moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait.

Un nouveau sourire de façade s'était dessiné sur son visage.

_Oh et bien à part que je viens de croiser la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donné de voir et...

A ses mots Franky et Nami s'étaient tournés dans sa direction. La rouquine s'empressa d'ailleurs de le rappeler à l'ordre lui administrant un bon coup de poing sur la tête. Une magnifique bosse en forme de cœur vint se former sur le sommet du crâne du cuisinier, Robin ne put empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire avant de se retourner vers Franky qui s'empressa de détourner son regard visiblement gêné. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit Nami reprit à l'attention cette fois-ci de son amie :

_D'après le log pose cette île est notre prochaine escale, elle ne me semble pas habitée et j'espère qu'il ne lui faudra pas trop de temps pour se recharger. Je préfèrerais de loin être sur une île rempli de centres commerciaux...

_Merci.

Luffy avait déjà sauté hors du bateau pour partir à la découverte de l'île. La navigatrice soupira et marmonna une phrase incompréhensible avant de reprendre pour tout l'équipage :

_Bien alors voila : vu que notre capitaine est parti c'est moi qui vais faire les groupes et...

_Oh ma Nami chérie je peux rester avec robin d'amour et toi ?

_Silence, elle le frappa encore une fois, bon ce que je disais c'était que j'allais faire les groupes alors : Zoro et Sanji vous allez partir ensemble pour rassembler des provisions, Usopp et Chopper vous allez essayer de me retrouver Luffy avant qu'il ne fasse ENCORE une bêtise, Robin j'aimerais que tu reste avec Franky sur le navire.

_Nami chérie pourquoi suis-je avec cet imbécile de tête d'algue ?

_Bien si tu veux, dit Robin

_QUOI ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent en une seconde vers Franky.

_Euh... Je... J'aurais aimé explorer l'ile moi aussi et...

Le charpentier virait au rouge pivoine et ne savait plus ou se mettre.

_Franky... Tu ne lui dois pas encore d'argent il me semble... Alors si tu ne veux pas que ça change je serais toi j'obéirais, lui chuchota Usopp.

Il accepta l'offre de Nami et c'est ainsi que l'équipage se retrouva dispatcher sur l'ile, la navigatrice voulant faire le tour de celle-ci pour réaliser une carte.

Les heures passaient et personnes ne revenaient, Franky commençait à être en manque de cola. Celui-ci partit en direction de la cuisine et y trouva Robin, à table avec un café et un livre.

Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard bien qu'elle en fut tenter. Il ne fallait rien laisser paraître. Jamais.

Le cyborg s'assit en face d'elle et bu son carburant préférer. Il regardait souvent à droite à gauche sans jamais arrêter son regard sur la jeune femme.

_Il est intéressant ton livre ?

_Très, il parle de légendes maritimes.

_...

_...

S'ensuit un long silence. Robin referma subitement son bouquin et dévisagea le garçon.

_Ils te manquent ?

_De qui parles-tu ?

_La Franky family.

_Pas du tout !

La réponse avait été donnée si rapidement et avec tellement d'entrain que Robin se mit à rire.

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, reprit Franky la figure complètement rouge.

_Désolé si je t'ai vexé.

_Tu ne m'a pas vexé... Bon ils me manquent un peu...

Voyant le grand sourire quelque peu espiègle de Robin il rectifia :

_D'accord d'accord, ils me manquent beaucoup tu es satisfaite ? Mais s'il te plait ne le raconte pas aux autres ils penseraient que je serais trop sentimental alors que c'est pas vrai !

_Bien sur ça restera secret promis.

Il hocha la tête et dit, plus sérieux :

_Je pense avoir fait le bon choix et je le sais.

_Pourquoi cela ?

Franky allait lui répondre lorsque le bruit d'un tir de canon se fit entendre. Tous deux allèrent sur le pont pour voir un navire pirate.  
_ C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'ils essaient de faire eux ?!

_Visiblement de nous couler, répondit Robin avec un ton sarcastique.

Franky n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le navire se mit à aborder le Sunny.  
_CLUCH !  
_ WEAPONS LEFT !

Les cris des asseyant se faisaient entendre aux quatre coins du navire. Les deux membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille avaient le dessus. Bientôt tous les pirates prirent la fuite, Franky prenait déjà sa pose, formant une étoile avec ses bras lorsqu'il vit un des rescapés pointé une arme sur Robin qui elle, avait le dos tourné. Il ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur elle.  
Les coups de feu partirent.

La jeune femme se trouvait étendue sur le sol, le corps massif de son camarade sur elle. Lorsque celle-ci tenta de se relever et qu'elle appuya sa main sur le dos du cyborg elle sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux l'entachée. Robin se mit à pâlir. Le dos de Franky était criblés de balles et si il ne réagissait pas c'était parce qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

_FRANKY !

Pendant ce moment d'inattention de la part de l'archéologue, le dernier pirate restant pris la fuite, elle continua de secouer Franky qui ne répondait toujours pas. A ce moment Chopper, Luffy et Usopp arrivèrent. Ils transportèrent Franky à l'infirmerie de même que Robin qui refusa que Chopper l'ausculte.

_Robin tu es couverte de sang et tu t'es peux être blessé alors...

_Chopper je vais très bien c'est Franky le plus important. Ce n'est pas mon sang qui couvre mon corps, elle fit une pose et regarda dans la direction du lit du blessé une lueur de tristesse dans le regard, c'est le sien. S'il n'avait pas été là je...

Luffy entra subitement et se jeta sur le renne.

_Chopper il va s'en sortir hein !

_Je suis confiant, ces blessures sont plutôt superficiel, il n'a pas eu de chance que ce soit la seule partie de son corps qui ne soit pas en métal qui est été touché.

_J'ai rien compris mais si c'est pas grave c'est génial ! T'es super Chopper !

_Arrête de me complimenter ! Si tu crois que ca me fait plaisir tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, dit le médecin en rougissant et se dandinant dans tous les sens.

Robin se mit à sourire et demanda à rester un petit peu encore dans la pièce ou Franky se reposait. Chopper accepta et la laissa seule en compagnie de son sauveur. Elle se mit à lui parler sans pour autant qu'il soit conscient :

_Tout ca c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais fait plus attention tu ne serais sans doute pas dans cet état... Je ne fais qu'attirer des ennuis, je finis toujours par faire du mal a ceux qui me sont cher... Je suis désolée.

_Tu...n'as pas besoin de l'être...

Elle se mit à rougir et le regarda a la fois surprise et soulagée de le voir réveillé.

_Merci. Vraiment.

Il esquissa un petit sourire et essaya de se redresser. En vain, il fit une grimace de douleur et abandonna.

_Pas de quoi... La vache ! Il y est pas allé de main morte celui la... Il a vidé son chargeur sur moi.

_Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il parut songeur et répondit :

_Non rien merci...

Elle allait se lever pour partir lorsqu'il lui attrapa le poignet.

_Ca serait super si tu restais.

_Comme tu veux.

Robin se rassit dans le lit a coté de celui de Franky et attendit qu'il parle, cependant il n'avait pas l'air très enclin a continuer la conversation, alors elle se lança :

_Pourquoi m'avoir protégée ?

Il se mit à rire et répondit :

_Nico Robin, ca ne fait jamais vraiment du bien de se prendre une balle dans le dos crois en mon expérience dans le domaine et...

_Désolé.

_Mais arrête de t'excuser c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Enfin si mais non enfin tu...

Il s'emmêlait royalement les pinceaux et l'archéologue ne put s'empêcher de glousser devant son désarroi et sa maladresse.

Il reprit cette fois ci plus sérieux :

_Tu aurais pu mourir s'il t'avait touché. Je suis un cyborg alors j'ai plus de chance de m'en tirer que toi et puis ce ne sont pas ces égratignures qui vont venir a bout de moi tout de même ! Et puis si tu avais été blessé je...

Le capitaine entra a la volée dans la pièce et cria :

_OY MINA ! FRANKY C'EST REVEILLER !

Tous les membres de l'équipage, revenus depuis, allèrent prendre des nouvelles du cyborg. Robin s'esquissa discrètement et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Elle sentait qu'elle en avait bien besoin. Une fois dans la douche elle laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps, repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit et se mit à rougir. Peut être finalement avait elle encore le droit de croire au prince charmant... Cette pensée enfantine l'amusa et elle se mit à rire. Après s'être lavée et sécher elle enfila un peignoir et se mit à lire dans la chambre des filles lorsque Nami rentra :

_Robin, Sanji à préparer à manger il faudrait que tu viennes.

_Non merci Nami je n'ai pas très faim je préfère rester ici et continuer à lire.

_C'est Franky qui t'as mise dans cet état, fit la navigatrice espiègle.

_Voudrais tu que j'aborde avec toi le sujet des garçons et plus particulièrement de ce que tu dis de Luffy pendant ton sommeil ?

La rousse s'empourpra et mit fin a la conversation en partant a toute hâte rejoindre les garçons qui avait du commencer sans elle. Robin se concentra du mieux qu'elle put sur son livre puis le sommeil finit par être le plus fort, elle éteignit la lampe, se mit en pyjama et s'endormit au chaud dans son lit.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine elle fut accueillie par un braillard réclamant Sanji parce qu'il avait faim et par un cyborg tenant une bouteille de cola avec le dos bandé ainsi que le torse par la même occasion. L'archéologue pris le temps de détaillé le corps de Franky puis lui dit :

_Contente de te voir sur pied M. le charpentier.

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ca Nico Robin, lui répondit celui-ci une petite lueur à la fois exaspérer et malicieuse dans le regard.

_SANJI J'AI FAIM !

Robin soupira et se fit un café. La journée promettait d'être longue.

En effet, toute la journée Nami cria et frappa Luffy, Usopp et Chopper qui ne faisaient que des bêtises, elle fit des reproches à Sanji qui se montrait un peu trop insistant à son goût et fit monter la dette de Zoro à un montant plus qu'astronomique car celui-ci avait oublié de ranger ses altères. Bref le schéma de journée habituel mais qui avait le don d'épuiser Robin à la longue. Au coucher de soleil la jeune femme brune était encore allongée sur une chaise longue à lire un de ses livres d'histoire acheté récemment. Une silhouette s'approcha et vint lui faire de l'ombre. Elle releva le nez de son bouquin et regarda de qui il s'agissait.

_Robin d'amour je suis désolé mais c'est à ton tour de veiller cette nuit.

_Ce n'est pas grave Sanji. Merci de me l'avoir rappelée, dit celle-ci dans un sourire...

_Voudrais tu que je te prépare un petit cocktail ?

_Non merci en revanche un café serait le bienvenu.

_Tout de suite ma déesse des îles !

Et c'est ainsi que Sanji s'éclipsa, virevoltant jusqu'à sa cuisine, les yeux en cœur.

Le soir, après que tout le monde se soient couchés, Robin monta à la vigie avec une couverture. Les nuits avait tendance à se rafraichir sur Grand Line.

Les heures passaient, Robin sentit sa tête s'alourdir, elle allait se lever pour reprendre une tasse de sa boisson favorite lorsque quelqu'un rentra.

_Je peux me joindre a toi ?

_Franky ? Tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure ci ?

Il s'assit a coté d'elle et celle-ci remarqua la bouteille de cola de même que la tasse de café fumante qu'il tenait. Le charpentier lui tendit la tasse d'une main pendant que de l'autre il décapsulait sa bouteille.

_Je ne dors pas super bien en ce moment...

L'archéologue but une gorgée et le regarda :

_Nous sommes deux alors.

Pour changer de sujet Franky se mit à parler de ses frères et sœurs de la Franky family.

_Tu ne m'avais pas réellement répondu la dernière fois.

_A quel propos ?

_Tu disais savoir que tu avais fait le bon choix et je t'ai demandé pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

_Ah ! Hum comment dire... Je euh... Je...

Bafouillant quelques excuses inintelligibles, le charpentier but plusieurs gorgées de son cola pour se calmer.

_Si tu n'a pas envie d'en parler je peux comprendre tu sais, finit-elle par dire.

_Hrm.

De manière à rompre le silence qui s'installait entre eux Robin lança un tout autre sujet de conversation :

_ N'est ce pas un peu trop sucré le cola ?

Il la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète et répondit :

_Ne mets tu pas un peu trop de caféine dans ta tasse de café ?

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

_Je n'ais jamais eu l'occasion de goûter, et pour ce qui est de la caféine j'aime bien quand mon café est corsé, ça me tient éveillée.

_Tu veux goûter ?

_Maintenant ?

_Hum oui ça serais plus pratique, je vais te chercher une autre bouteille et un verre si tu veux et...

_Je ne crains pas de boire après un homme si ça peux te rassurer.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se lever et de s'approcher de lui. Pourtant, au lieu de prendre la bouteille que lui tendait Franky elle l'embrassa. N'en revenant pas le charpentier n'osait plus bouger d'un centimètre de peur qu'elle s'arrête. Lorsqu'il sentit un muscle chaud et humide tenter se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche il se laissa faire et intensifia le baiser. Leurs langues menaient une danse effrénée. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle Franky souriait largement, Robin, quand a elle, se passait la langue sur les lèvres.

_Je confirme Franky, le cola a très bon goût.

Il lui prit délicatement les poignets et l'allongea contre sa poitrine. Ils pouvaient entendre leurs cœurs battre la chamade, leurs rythmes cardiaques trouvant écho en l'autre. Franky déposa encore un baiser contre les lèvres de sa bien-aimée avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_Robin tu sais la raison pour laquelle je ne regrette pas de les avoir quittés... C'est toi.

Celui-ci passa la main dans les cheveux de Robin, la regardant avec tendresse. Cette dernière lui rendit son regard. Un étrange sourire se mit à flotter sur son visage, elle se mit à dessiner du bout des doigts le contour des muscles du cyborg, descendant progressivement. Arrivée au niveau du nombril Franky frémit et arrêta la main de Robin qui commençait à passer un peu trop près de son maillot de bain au gout de celui-ci.

_Tu n'en a pas envie ?

Il rougit de plus belle et répondit :

_C'est plutôt a moi de te dire ça, tu es sure de vouloir le faire ici et maintenant ? Alors que les autres ne sont pas loin ? Ils pourraient nous entendre...

_Ca m'est complètement égal, elle se rapprocha encore et lui souffla, fais le.

Franky ne se fit pas prier. Il l'allongea à même le sol et l'embrassa tout en la déshabillant. Celui-ci passa sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de descendre progressivement au cou puis à la poitrine. Il lui retira ses sous vêtements et d'une main il se mit à malaxer son sein pendant qu'il léchait avidement l'autre. Robin laissa échapper un gémissement et se mit la main sur la bouche quelques peu gênée. Franky la lui retira et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

_J'aime ta voix Nico Robin, il lui mordilla l'oreille et reprit, je croyais que cela t'étais bien égal que les autres puissent t'entendre...

_Hmf... Je... n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude ce genre de situation.

Le charpentier rit quelques peu et recommença son ménage, sous les gémissements toujours plus forts de son amante. Lorsque Robin sentit la langue humide et chaude de son partenaire sur son clitoris elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Ravie de son petit effet Franky se plaça à l'entrée du vagin de la jeune femme et la pénétra le plus doucement possible. Celle-ci ne pouvant plus attendre, fit un brusque mouvement de hanche et s'empala sur le membre durci du cyborg, qui, sous l'effet de la surprise gémit lui aussi. A partir de là, Robin se mit au dessus de Franky et entama des mouvements de va et viens puis rotatif. Franky plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la brune et s'enfonça encore plus loin si c'était possible en elle. La femme poussa un cri plus fort que les précédents et s'affala sur le corps de son amant, complètement essoufflée. Il éjacula en elle et se retira. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes encore, haletants, avant que Franky ne s'asseye en tailleur sur le sol, Robin installée entre ses jambes, la tête contre la poitrine du cyborg. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de son amant, elle pu lire dans les siens toute la tendresse du monde. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, il passa les bras autour du corps de la jeune femme et l'étreignit amoureusement.

_Je t'aime Nico Robin.

_Moi aussi Franky.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps elle se sentie revivre complètement et surtout : elle était heureuse.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : ca y'est voila ma deuxième fic \o/ et mon premier lemon ''_ (- c'est la qu'on voit que mon expérience dans le domaine atteint le zéro absolu u_u')

Promis mina-san je vais prendre des cours pour mieux faire les résumés et aussi je vais m'instruire histoire d'écrire un lemon potable :D


End file.
